


Deathstroke's Rival

by CavannaRose



Series: Rose Wilson Fics [1]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoyed the rivalry between Deathstroke and Sportsmaster in Young Justice, and thought, what if Crock had taken it further in a world where Slade had a daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathstroke's Rival

Rose wasn't used to feelings of vulnerability, but the residual effects of adrenaline overdose still haunted her whenever she closed her eye. It hadn't taken her this long to shake free when Will's mind control gunk was storming her veins, Clock King certainly knew what he was doing. Rose laughed bitterly, dropping down from her balcony to the parking lot below. She'd already been for a run today, it hadn't helped. What she needed was a fight, or a drink... perhaps both. Together would be ideal. Rose checked her watch. Was it too early for a bar fight? Rose found a back alley bar that was already serving down by the Gotham docks, and sauntered in, eye fixed on the drink counter. She sat herself down on the stool and signaled the aging bartender.

"Whiskey on the rocks, something cheap, and keep them coming." She knocked back the first drink without even a shudder for the burning liquid, swirling the ice in the glass to get the bartender to return.

Rose blinked her eyes, blearily looking around her. She didn't remember returning to the flat in her drunken binge the previous night, but she was most definitely lying on a bench at a dirty bar now. She pulled herself up, a touch unsteady on her feet. She headed home across the park, stumbling. She wasn't just hung over... she was still drunk. So drunk she didn't notice she wasn't alone. For lack of a better place to go, she headed to the safe house , dropping her katana by the door.

"Now, is that any way to treat a weapon?" Rose turns, startled to see a figure in her doorway. She took in his costume and scowled. "No wonder you're daddy's little disappointment, baby girl, if that's all the greeting you can muster." She dragged the second katana from it's sheathe, holding it in a trembling arm. "Now now, baby girl, I have a score to settle with your old man, and you're gonna be my surprise play." He stepped aside and a trio of henchman came inside. "Get her, boys." Reactions delayed, finesse all but gone, she struggles enough with the goons, but once their boss enters the fray, she is overwhelmed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She woke in the dark, arms and ankles tied to a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. Rose grimaced, straining against the bonds, testing the strength of them. She heard the fibres creak and stretch, but even with her strength they did not snap. A hiss of irritation escaped her lips. At the sound, a light flickered on, momentarily blinding her. She blinked several times against the visual assault.

"So glad you could join us, baby girl." That voice, dripping with sarcastic good cheer, that arrogant tone, it was enough to make a patient person snap, and Rose was many things, but patient was not one of them. She snarled out a curse, only to have the back of a hand crack sharply against her cheek, splitting her lip with the force of the blow.

Sportsmaster's voice returned, hard and stern this time. "I don't know what kind of discipline your father manages, but my daughters know not to speak to me like that, even Jade." He reached for her face, clasping her jaw in a strong grip, the velcro from his hand pads abrading the delicate skin of her throat. He turned her face to the side, inspecting the scar that crookedly bisected her missing eye.

He made a clucking sound of disapproval. "Not your cleverest move, eh baby girl? Ruined that pretty face of yours, and for what? Betcha it didn't make Daddy any more impressed with you."

The expletive that crossed her lips next caused Crock to drop her face abruptly. The next blow that caught her across the face made her see stars. "Last warning, baby girl. We don't have to make this unpleasant unless you insist, but your smart mouth is gonna cause you a world of trouble."

Rose glares at the masked man, but goes silent. She needs to break herself free, and that will be imminently easier if her ears aren't ringing. She grits her teeth, biting back the fury raging within her. He pats her bruising cheek with an amused chuckle. "Good girl."

Rose hissed, enough was enough. This arrogant goon actually thought he had gotten the better of her, and she could only bear so much. "He won't come for me, he'll expect me to free myself." She bites out.

Lawrence laughs. "Whether he comes for you now, or comes for me for revenge once you're gone matters very little to me, child. My purpose will still be served. And if you think he won't retaliate, then he taught you nothing of respect, which I have already begun to suspect."

Just then all Rose's efforts paid off, and the satisfying sound of rope snapping echoed in the suddenly silent room. Her eye lit with triumphant rage. "He won't need to come after you, because I'm gonna kick your arse right now."

She shot to her feet, shattering the chair with a carefully placed kick. She hefted two chair legs, grinning triumphantly at Sportsmaster. "Not so tough without your little pals, eh old man?"

The fight didn't last long, and Rose pulled her phone out of her pocked, adding insult to injury by snapping a picture of Sportsmaster's broken and bleeding body. She texted the image to her father, the accompanying message simply read: _Tell your arsehole friends to leave me out of your pathetic squabbles._

 


End file.
